


i can’t lose you

by cupidjiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Han Jisung is Bad at Feelings, High School AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m sorry, Jisung is an idiot, M/M, bang chan is too good for this world, but so is chan, chan falls in love easily, han jisung blames himself, i feel bad for this, i love you felix but i had to for this fic, im making this up as i go, i’ll try to update often but no promises, i’m so sorry felix, jisung hates chan at first, kissing i guess idk, sloooow updates so i’m sorry, triggering subjects so please be careful, you’ll hate jisung at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidjiji/pseuds/cupidjiji
Summary: han jisung didn't know what to do when he could first see the numbers; but now, even if it's the last thing he'll do, he will avoid acknowledging it at all cost.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 8





	i can’t lose you

**Author's Note:**

> "no, because do you know  
> what happened last time  
> i tried to meddle with  
> this? i lost EVERYTHING"  
> \- xxxxxx
> 
> han jisung didn't know what to do when he could first see the numbers; but now, even if it's the last thing he'll do, he will avoid acknowledging it at all cost.
> 
> high school au
> 
> warnings: character death; triggering subjects such as: depression/suicide/harassment/abuse; explicit language
> 
> if any of the warnings above trigger you than please don't read this book. i am not forcing you to read this and care more about your wellbeing than how many people have read my book.  
> ————————————————

there was a name that could spark different emotions in different people; that name was lee felix. some people may not know the name, some will only remember him as the boy who always smiled, no matter the circumstances; while a select few will remember him as a close friend who they will never forget. although to one boy, that name was his whole world; his smile, his laugh, his eyes, anything about lee felix would put him into a trance. 

but now, if you dared to speak the name lee felix under the same roof as him, it will not end well for you. the last person he had heard talking about him ended up in the nurses office for a black eye and sprained ankle.

for the name lee felix was forbidden to be spoken around his former boyfriend: han jisung


End file.
